


I was lost (until you found me)

by MadamZinica



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Bang Chan is a Good Hyung, Childhood Friends, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Loves Yang Jeongin | I.N, Friends to Lovers, Lee Felix and Lee Minho are Cousins, Lee Minho | Lee Know Being an Asshole, M/M, Past Abuse, Protective Lee Minho | Lee Know, Requited Love, Requited Unrequited Love, Rich Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Rich Lee Minho | Lee Know, Sad Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Seo Changbin is Bad at Feelings, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Sweet Hwang Hyunjin, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamZinica/pseuds/MadamZinica
Summary: An innocent man,An incendiary,An escort,A chaebol,A gangster,An art forger,A drug addictAnd a prison officerWere all lost until they found each other.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	I was lost (until you found me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm planning this story to be longer than what I usually write, so it will have a few chapters. My intention is for this story to be slow-burn, which means that some of the couples make take some time to develop (Minchan is the main one though).
> 
> Regarding the Archive Warnings, I wasn't sure what to put because none of them really apply but there may be descriptions of past violent events at some point of the story. I'll put all the necessary trigger warnings in the author notes. (I may put too many, I'm not used to writting trigger warnings, but I'll rather be safe than sorry)
> 
> Does this count as a spoiler? Idk. I just wanted to let you guys know this will be mostly wholesome, I don't know if you noticed yet but I can't write sad things (I don't like it) and THERE WILL BE angst, don't get me wrong, but it will be mixed both platonic and romantic fluff.  
> Tags might be added as the story progresses
> 
> Oh, you should probably know that all I know from the Korean prison system is from Prison Playbook, so this is probably not very realistic. I tried to do research about the topic but I didn't find anything helpful
> 
> You should probably be warned: I do not have an update schedule. My inspiration comes and goes and I have absolutely no idea when I'll update
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> This is a work of FICTION. None of the things despicted in this story are meant to be taken as an accurate representation of how Stray Kids are in real life. It doesn't try to reflect the boys truthfully, they are solely the inspiration for the characters. If any of them expressed discomfort with fanfiction being written about them, all the fanfics would be taken down immediately. Also, be respectful to the idols.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> Mentions of several crimes, drug withdrawal symptoms

Bang Chan had never gone to prison before. He hadn't done anything to warrant a sentence, except confessing to a crime he didn't commit. It was the story of many other poor men before him and, although his concious was torturing him for ever agreeing to such foul business, he knew that he did what he had to do. Chan did what he had to do to protect his little brother, and knowing that he would have food on his plate and a bed to sleep on was more that enough to calm the storm on his mind.

There were other inmates on the bus. Chan perked up at the sound of a familiar voice, coming from a few rows behind him.

"Hyung~ Minho, pay attention to me." Chan turned around to see the boy.

"Changbin?"

Changbin looked up at him.

"Chan?" Changbin's eyes lit up. He got up and jogged until he was sitting by his side. "It's been years since the last time we hanged out. I've missed you, hyung."

"I missed you too, Binnie." Chan smiled at him and Changbin draped his arms around him. Somebody tsked from behind them. Chan glanced at the boy, it was one of the prettiest men he had ever laid his eyes upon. Big cat-like eyes and soft features turned into a scowl. Somebody else, also incredibly beautiful, with a tender looking face splattered with freckles was leaning against him.

"Who is that?" Chan whispered at Changbin.

"That's Lee Minho and his cousin, Lee Felix."

"Lee Minho? That chaebol that hit a man with his car and killed him?"

"Yeah."

"You know him?" Chan raised his eyebrows at him and Changbin turned smaller that what he already was.

"Yeah. Let's say I know him." He averted his gaze and quickly changed the subject. "What are you here for?" Changbin asked, as if he had just realized that he saw one of his long lost friends in a prison bus.

"I'm getting payed to be here." Chan answered truthfully. It was meant to be a secret but he knew he could trust Changbin with his life. "What about you?"

"I beat some people up." Changbin shrugged, as if it was no big deal.

"You WHAT?"

"I'm in a gang." Changbin lifted the sleeve of his shirt and Chan could see a weird symbol tattoed in it. A crow.

"You're part of the Crows?" Chan's eyes almost fell out of their socks at the name. Changbin shrugged again.

"Yeah. It's not as bad as it sounds."

Sobbing could be heard from the seat behind them.

"Felix. It's ok, stop crying." Minho whispered, desasperation filling his voice as he pet Felix's hair. Tears round down his freckled cheeks. "It's all going to be ok, Lixie. Don't worry. We'll get out of here in no time. I'll take care of you." The boy assured but Felix kept on sobbing.

"Felix is a weird name in Korea." Chan noticed.

"Yeah, Felix is Australian like you."

"Really?!" Chan couldn't help his excitement. Changbin nodded. "Is he okay?" He asked with worry.

"He's a drug addict. I think he's under the effect of withdrawal." Changbin explained. "He's a very good kid, but I guess being far away from home must have been rough for him."

"I see." Chan glanced at Felix, who shivered uncontrollably in Minho's arms and felt his big brother protectiveness kicking in.

In the front rows there were two other men, Hwang Hyunjin and Kim Seungmin, in opposite seats. Hyunjin's heart skipped a beat when he saw Seungmin's high nose bridge and serious demeanor. All about him screamed distinguished, aura way too respectable for someone who was going to jail like himself. He wondered what his crime had been and hoped he would share cells with the beautiful man.

Soon enough, they arrived to the penitenciary. It was a frist experience for all of them, and they all felt intimidated to various degrees. Felix was terrified and Minho was terrified about what would happen to the sweet Australian boy. Chan and Changbin were a bit scared but it was manageable. Hyunjin was begging to every living god that no inmates got fixated on his pretty face, dealing with pushy men had always been exhausting. Seungmin was just dissapointed that he had been caught and not nearly as worried as he should probably had been.

A young looking officer, named Yang Jeongin, walked them to their cells.

They walked next to one of the cells when somebody screamed a surprised _Channie!_

Chan would have been able to recognize that voice anywhere.

"Jisung?!" He stopped in his tracks to see the boy, he was standing alone in his cell and staring at him and Changbin like he couldn't believe his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just burnt a few buildings down. Got caught, so now I'm here." The boy shrugged as if what he had said wasn't absolutely insane. Chan just gaped. Minho laughed before murmuring _he sounds nice_ to Felix, who was between a smile and a grimace.

"Jisung?!" Changbin yelled.

"I'd like to say I'm happy you're here but it kinda sucks you're both in jail." Jisung said honestly. "Not the reunion I expected."

The officer coughed.

"Uh, I should really let you guys into the cell." He looked at a list. "Hwang Hyunjin, Lee Felix and Seo Changbin, please enter the cell." He opened the door and the boys followed the orders.

Minho gasped.

"No, please. Can Felix come with me? He's my little cousin and he's going through a lot." Minho practically begged. Jeongin just shook his head apollegicately.

"Sorry, I can't do that." Jeongin closed the door and Felix seemed in the verge of tears. He grabbed the cell bars.

"Minho, don't go." He started crying. "It hurts so much, everything hurts. I'm afraid. I don't wanna die. I feel like I'm dying." His body jerked furiosly and Minho held his hand through the cold metal.

"I'm so sorry, Felix. It's all my fault." Minho started crying.

Before Minho went inside his cell me whispered to Changbin please take care of him. Changbin only nodded, as is he was used to doing as Minho said, and Chan couldn't help to wonder what type of relationship the had. Why was Changbin friends with a murderer? Had he changed so much since they were high school boys making edgy songs and playing at underground shows?

Everyone hated it. Jeongin felt awful, even knowing he was doing just doing his job. He would make sure to let the nurse know what the boy was going through. Chan just wanted to hug Felix and Minho. The rest were to stunned to actually consider helping in some way. In the end, Jeongin opened another cell, the one next to Felix's and let Minho, Chan and Seungmin in.

No one was happy with the arrangement. Minho and Felix had been separated, Chan was away from his friends, Hyunjin couldn't be with Seungmin and Seungmin really didn't want to be there.

They all hoped they would like each other or, at least, cohabit peacefully. But life was never that easy for them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of chapter one. I hope you liked it! It would mean the world if you told me your thoughts, I'm afraid I might have been a bit too ambitious when writing this


End file.
